20 Grudnia 2004
TVP 1 00:00 Wiadomości - skrót; ok.godz.9.00, 10.25, 13.40, 14.20 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 09:05 Maks i Ruby; odc.18 - Nagroda dla Ruby; serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej (stereo) 09:25 Budzik; program dla dzieci 09:55 Animowane bajki świata; odc.31 - Tęczowy szakal 10:30 Moda na sukces; odc.2387; serial prod. USA (dolby surround) 10:55 Nieustraszony; odc.17 - Dziewiętnasty dołek; serial prod. USA 11:40 Telezakupy 11:57 Książki na jesień 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Wielkie sprzątanie; magazyn ekologiczny 12:40 Zielony biznes; magazyn ekologiczny 12:45 Plebania; odc.482; telenowela TVP stereo 13:15 Klan; odc.885; telenowela TVP 13:41 Książki na jesień 13:45 Sekrety zdrowia; magazyn 14:10 Poznań. Historie osobliwe; Wyprawa na Warszawę.Konfederacja Wielkopolska 14:25 W labiryncie; odc.71/120 - Habilitacja; serial TVP 14:55 Książki na jesień 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Drugi dzień świąt; cz.1; (On the Second Day of Christmas); 1997 komedia prod. USA; reż: James Frawley; wyk: Mary Stuart Masterson, Mark Ruffalo, Lauren Suzanne Pratt 16:00 Łapówa; odc.7 - Świat walczy; magazyn dla młodzieży 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2387; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Razem na Biegun. Antarktyda 17:30 Klan; odc.888; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 18:30 Rodzinka; odc.14 - Zaufanie procentuje; serial TVP stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Tabaluga; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik 20:23 Pogoda 20:30 Sensacje XX wieku; Syndykat zabójców; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 21:25 Kulisy filmu "Moje życie dla Niego" 21:40 Rajd Dakar 2005 - Przed startem 22:05 XXIII Lidzbarskie Biesiady Humoru i Satyry; Kabaret Ani Mru Mru 22:35 Wiadomości 22:50 Zakazana namiętność; Cat's Meow; 2001 film fab.prod.USA (za zgodą rodziców); reż: Peter Bogdanovich; wyk: Kristen Dunst,Edward Herrmann,Eddie Izzard 00:40 Pegaz; magazyn kulturalny 01:05 Girl Guide; 1995 komedia sensacyjna prod. polskiej (za zgodą rodziców); reż: Juliusz Machulski; wyk: Paweł Kukiz, Renata Gabryjelska, Tommy Tomaszewski 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:10 Na dobry początek; Krawczyk i Bregovic 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom; WOW; odc.6/13; serial prod. polsko-niemieckiej 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta; odc.6/10 - Zdrada i fałsz; serial animowany prod. polskiej 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom; Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; odc.29/39 - Nie do wiary; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:05 Na dobre i na złe; odc.178 - Placebo; serial prod. TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym: Panorama 9.30 i Pogoda 9.32 10:15 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 10:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; -Królewski smak; magazyn 10:50 Kraj się śmieje; Publiczność interaktywna (cz.1); program rozrywkowy stereo 11:45 Od przedszkola do Opola; Ewa Bem; program rozrywkowy 12:15 Ostoja; magazyn łowiecki 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:16 Pogoda 13:20 Kochaj mnie; odc.91; telenowela dok. prod TVP 13:40 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej; odc.60/65; serial prod. USA 14:30 Stefan Żeromski - reportaż 14:45 Co ci dolega ?; 10 przesądów na temat raka; film dokumentalny prod. USA 15:30 Casting na prezentera Dwójki; reportaż 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Film dla niesłyszących; Na dobre i na złe; odc.198 - Powrót Pawicy; serial TVP 17:05 Przystanek praca; magazyn 17:20 Konsument; Żywność i gastronomia; magazyn 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:56 Pogoda 19:05 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show 20:00 Panorama flesz 20:05 M jak miłość; odc.277; serial TVP stereo 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" 21:00 Kochaj mnie; odc.92; telenowela dokumentalna prod. TVP 21:25 997-magazyn kryminalny; program Michała Fajbusiewicza dla dorosłych 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport-telegram 22:33 Pogoda 22:40 Warto rozmawiać; cz.1; talk-show 23:30 Kultura 23:35 Warto rozmawiać; cz.2; talk-show 00:25 Brudna bomba; film dok.prod.angielskiej 01:15 Siostry; film dok.; reż: Małgorzata Owsiany,Paweł Sala 01:35 Trudno uwierzyć w cud; film dok.; reż: Jacek Hamkało 02:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (51) - serial 7.30 MacGyver (56) - serial 8.30 Bar VIP 9.00 Jezioro marzeń (97) - serial dla młodzieży 9.55 Bar VIP 10.50 Bar VIP - Gorące krzesła 12.05 Bar VIP - Gorące krzesła - wyniki 12.50 Fletch żyje - komedia kryminalna, USA 1989, reż. Lee Ermey, Michael Ritchie, wyk. Chevy Chase, Hal Holbrook, Julianne PhilIips, Richard Libertini 14.45 Rosyjska ruletka - teleturniej 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.00 Pogoda 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 13. posterunek (23) - serial komediowy 17.10 Pierwsza miłość (13) - serial obyczajowy 17.55 Rodzina zastępcza (66) - serial obyczajowy 18.30 Wydarzenia 18.55 Sport 19.05 Pogoda 19.10 Samo życie (452) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 20.45 MEGAHIT: Kolekcjoner kości - thriller, USA 1999, reż. Phillip Noyce, wyk. Denzel Washington, Angelina Jolie, Queen Latifah (ok. 21.30 Studio LOTTO) 23.30 Biznes Wydarzenia 23.50 Pogoda 24.00 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 0.35 Co z tą Polską? 1.35 Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 2.35 Gala tygodnika "Piłka nożna" 4.00 Aquaz Music Zone - internetowy program muzyczny 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.20 Usterka 6.45 Telesklep 7.25 Uwaga! - magazyn 7.45 Prześwietlenie - mag. 8.15 Najsłabsze ogniwo 9.00 Tele Gra - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 10.00 Szybka forsa - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 11.00 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dok. 11.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 13.05 Nash Brldges (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.05 Serce z kamienia (76) - telenowela, Meksyk 14.55 Ostry dyżur VI (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.55 Grzesznica (23) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.45 Fakty 17.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 17.15 W-11 Wydział Sledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.45 Bajkowe "Odnawiamy Nadzieję" - program Fundacji TVN 17.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 21.00 Na Wspólnej (386) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Mamy cię - wydanie specjalne - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Camera Całe (15) - serial komediowy, Polska 23.05 Bitwa o Anglię - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 23.35 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn 0.05 Multikino - magazyn 0.25 Co za tydzień - magazyn 0.50 Red Light - program erotyczny 1.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 2.05 Nic straconego TVP 3 Gdańsk 7.30-9.30, 11.30-18.30, 20.30-22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.45 Program dnia 6.50 Przegląd gospodarczy 7.15 Telezakupy 7.45 Panorama 8.00 Mag. Olsztyński 8.15 Gość "3" 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu 9.45 W przyrodzie nic nie ginie 10.10 Nasze środowisko w Unii 10.45 Tam tam 11.15 Gość dnia 11.45 Konieczność miłości 12.35 Żyjąca Europa 13.45 Agrobiznes 14.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 Sześć milionów sekund 15.45 Labirynty kultury 16.15 Rozmowa dnia 16.45 Panorama 17.00 Bezpieczne związki z Europą 17.15 Gość "3" 17.50 Mag. Słupski 18.00 Panorama 18.30 Gdański Dywanik 19.00 Nieznane katastrofy 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.45 Echa dnia 21.10 Kurier sportowy 21.20 Studio Pogoda 21.45 Panorama parlamentarna 22.05 Panorama morza 22.45 Studio Pogoda 22.55 To jest temat 23.10 Młodzież kontra 23.55 Plebania 0.50 Zakończenie prog. TVP 3 Katowice 7.30-9.30, 11.30-18.30, 20.30-22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.30 Gramy dla Was 6.50 Przegląd gospodarczy 7.15 Telezakupy 7.45 Aktualności i pogoda 8.00 Z krukiem w herbie - magazyn redakcji częstochowskiej 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu 9.45 W przyrodzie nic nie ginie 10.10 Nasze środowisko w Unii 10.45 Tam tam 11.15 Gość dnia 11.45 Konieczność miłości 12.35 Żyjąca Europa 13.45 Agrobiznes 14.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 Sześć milionów sekund 15.45 Labirynty kultury 16.15 Rozmowa dnia 16.45 Aktualności i pogoda 17.00 Z krukiem w herbie - magazyn redakcji częstochowskiej 17.50 Drobne sprawy - magazyn 18.00 Aktualności i pogoda 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.25 Sport w TV Katowice 19.00 Nieznane katastrofy 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.45 Echa dnia 21.10 Kurier sportowy 21.20 Studio Pogoda 21.45 Aktualności i pogoda 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Porozmawiajmy 22.10 Schlesien journal jung 22.45 Studio Pogoda 22.55 To jest temat 23.10 Młodzież kontra 23.55 Plebania 0.50 Zakończenie prog. TV 4 5.45 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 6.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn 6.35 Strefa P - magazyn 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 8.00 TV Market 8.15 Echa lasu - program 8.45 Nie zakazane reklamy 9.15 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 10.15 Młodzieńcza miłość (78) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.15 W imieniu prawa 12.15 TV Market 12.30 Strefa P - magazyn 13.00 V max - magazyn 13.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy - mag. 15.15 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 15.45 Ściśle tajne (11) - serial akcji 16.45 Jak dwie krople czekolady (100) - serial komediowy 17.10 Młodzieńcza miłość (79) - telenowela, Argentyna 18.10 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 20.00 Polowanie na jednorożca (3) - serial 21.00 Wydarzenia 21.10 Amerykańska tragedia (3) - serial 22.10 Drogówka - mag. 22.40 INFORmator prawny - magazyn 22.55 Lista - dramat kryminalny, USA 2000, reż. Sylvain Guy, wyk. Ryan O'Neil, Roc LaFortune, Madchen Amick, Ben Gazzara 0.50 Co mówią gwiazdy 1.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 2.25 INFORmator prawny - magazyn 2.40 Strefa P - magazyn 3.05 Joker - talk show 3.55 Zakończenie prog. TVN Siedem 5.30 Szybka forsa 6.25 Telesklep 7.00 Niesamowite historie (2) - serial science fiction, USA 7.30 Jak rozkochać milionera (3) - serial komediowy, USA 8.00 Ścieżki miłości (134) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.50 Przyjaciółki I rywalki (168) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.40 Córka przeznaczenia (78) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.35 Renegat (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.35 Ścieżki miłości (135) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.25 Telesklep 14.25 Przyjaciółki I rywalki (169)- telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Córka przeznaczenia (79) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Olivier I przyjaciele (6) - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Jak rozkochać milionera (4) - serial komediowy, USA 17.10 Pan I pani Smith (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Renegat (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.10 Olivier I przyjaciele (7) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Niesamowite historie (3) - serial science fiction, USA 20.10 Druga zmiana - film obyczajo- wy, USA 1984, reż. Jonathan Demme, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Kurt Russell, Christine Lahti, Fred Ward, Ed Harńs 22.10 Gliniarze bez odznak (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.10 Twardzi goście - film sensacyjny, Wlk. Brytania-Francja 1996, reż. J.K. Amalou, wyk. Vincent Regan, Lee Ross, Ross Boatman, Ken Campbell, Mad Frankie Fraser, Mirella D'Angelo 0.55 Koniec programu TVP Polonia 06:00 Przerwa konserwacyjna nadajnika od godz.6.00 do 15.00 15:00 Ekstradycja 3; odc.5/10 (55'); serial sensacyjny TVP; reż: Wojciech Wójcik 15:55 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 16:20 Dzieło arcydzieło; Sztuka europejska; magazyn dla dzieci 16:30 Wesoły Ciucholand; odc.10/13 - Wielki centkowany sokojad (24'); 1995 serial prod. australijskiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:25 My, Wy, Oni; cykliczny program, poœwięcony problemom etycznym we współczesnej rodzinie 17:50 Bastiony Rzeczpospolitej; film dok.Adama Kulika 18:20 Jest takie miejsce; Zimowe Bieszczady; film dok.Krzysztofa Piotrowskiego 18:40 Spotkania z profesorem Wiktorem Zinem; Opowieœć wigilijna 19:00 Anatomia sukcesu; Zbigniew Darżynkiewicz; reportaż 19:15 Dobranocka; Przypadki zwierzojeża; ródło czasu; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomoœci 19:53 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik 20:23 Pogoda 20:25 Klan; odc.879 (22'); telenowela TVP stereo 20:50 Sportowy tydzień 21:20 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy; odc.4/13 - Bazar czy rewolucja (58'); 1979 serial TVP; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Krzysztof Kolberger, Marek Siudym, Henryk Machalica, Zdzisław Kozień, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Grażyna Szapołowska 22:15 Trochę Polski na Uralu - reportaż 22:40 Debata; program publicystyczny 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport-telegram 23:57 Pogoda 00:05 My, Wy, Oni; cykliczny program, poœwięcony problemom etycznym we współczesnej rodzinie 00:30 Spotkania z profesorem Wiktorem Zinem; Opowieœć wigilijna 00:55 Wesoły Ciucholand; odc.10/13 - Wielki centkowany sokojad (24'); 1995 serial prod. australijskiej 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem; Przypadki zwierzojeża; ródło czasu; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomoœci 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 01:55 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik 02:09 Pogoda 02:15 Klan; odc.879 (22'); telenowela TVP stereo 02:40 Sportowy tydzień 03:10 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy; odc.4/13 - Bazar czy rewolucja (58'); 1979 serial TVP; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Krzysztof Kolberger, Marek Siudym, Henryk Machalica, Zdzisław Kozień, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Grażyna Szapołowska 04:10 Trochę Polski na Uralu - reportaż 04:40 Debata; program publicystyczny 05:30 Anatomia sukcesu; Zbigniew Darżynkiewicz; reportaż 05:45 Wiadomoœci 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.00 Jessie i Lester - dwaj bracia - western 8.40 KinoRozm6wnica 9.15 Adam i Ewa 99) - serial 10.05 Telezakupy 11.35 Koncert Zespolu Piesni I Tanca Armii Rosyjskiej dla Jana Pawla II 13.00 Moja rodzina - prog. pub. 13.40 Rozwazania adwentowe [2 14.00 Minio - film dok. 15.00 Eckhart - mysz 0 wielkim sercu 15.30 Zdrowy Puis 16.00 Rozwazania adwentowe 2 16.20 Szpital na peryferiach 9 - serial 17.20 Nasza antena 18.20 Adam i Ewa 101 - serial 19.20 Rozwazania adwentowe 2 19.40 Kasper - serial animo 20.00 Dzieeko szczscia - kom. polska 21.40 Rozwazania adwentowe 2 22.00 owca jeleni - dramat USA 1.15 Rozwazania adwentowe 2 1.25 Koncert Zespolu Piesni i Tanca Armii Rosyjskiej dla Jana Pawla II Canal+ 7.05 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn (o) 8.00 Gracz - komediodramat, USA 1992 10.05 Tajemnica Andromedy - film science fiction, USA 1971 12.15 Nocny gość - dramat kostiumowy. Polska 1989, reż. Stanisław Różewicz, wyk. Jacek Mikołajczak, Ewa Dałkowska 13.40 Aktorzy - komedia sensacyjna, Irlandia-Wlk. Brytania 2003, reż. Co nor McPherson, wyk. Michael Caine, Dylan Moran 15.10 Daleko od nieba - melodramat, USA-Francja 2002, reż. Todd Haynes, wyk. Julianne Moore, Den- nis Quaid, Dennis Haysbert, Patricia Clarkson 17.05 John i Yoko - rok pokoju - film dokumentalny 18.05 Sztuka wyboru - dramat, Wlk. Brytania-Francja-Niemcy 2001, reż. Istvan Szabo, wyk. Harvey Keitel, StelIan Skarsgard, Hanna Schygulla 20.00 Diabelski młyn (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 PREMIERA: Zakładnik - thriller, Niemcy-USA 2002, reż. Bob Ra- felson, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson. Milla Jovovich, StelIan Skarsgard, Grace Zabriskie 22.45 Plaża pingwinów - film dokumentalny 23.50 Pokolenie P - dramat, USA- Niemcy 2001, reż. Eric Skjoldbjaerg, wyk. Christina Ricci, Anne Heche, Michelle Williams, Jason Biggs 1.25 Słodka szesnastka - dramat, Wlk. Brytania-Niemcy-Hiszpania 2002 3.10 Śmiertelna pułapka - thriller, USA 2002 (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Pośród obcych - dramat, Kanada-USA-Włochy 2002 8.05 Zdobyć puchar - komedia, USA 2002 9.35 Gwiazdy Hollywood 10.00 Dwa miliony dolarów napiwku - komedia romantyczna, USA 1994 11.40 Festiwal w Cannes - komedia, USA 2001 13.20 Cinema, cinema (51) 13.45 Pod powierzchnią - film przygodowy, Dania 2002 15.20 Ernest Idzie do więzienia - komedia, USA 1990 16.40 Na planie (51) 17.15 Noc Trzech Króli - komedia, Hiszpania 2001 19.00 Pośród obcych - dramat, Kanada-USA-Włochy 2002 20.35 Podglądając Hollywood Podpisany Poniedziałek 21.00 Aniołki Charllego: zawrotna szybkość - film akcji, USA 2003 22.45 Premiera: Na odwrót - dramat kryminalny, Kanada 2003 r reż. Lewin Webb 0.10 Ostrożnie z dziewczynami - komedia romantyczna, USA 2002, reż. Roger Kumble 1.35 Odzyskać spokój - film akcji, Wlk. Brytania 2001 3.15 Zaczyna się od pocałunku - komedia romantyczna, USA 2002 4.45 Pod powierzchnią - film przygodowy, Dania 2002 ITVN 06:00 Moja krew - program rozrywkowy odc. 4/15 07:00 Na Wspólnej odc. 235 07:30 Kreskówki odc. 3/6 07:45 Miasto kobiet odc. 96/100 09:15 Pascal: poprostu gotuj - program rozrywkowy odc. 14/15 09:45 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy odc. 240 10:10 Zdrowie odc. 35/46 10:35 Rozmowy w toku odc. 403 11:20 Moja krew - program rozrywkowy odc. 4/15 12:20 Uwaga! - magazyn odc. 820 12:40 Miasto kobiet odc. 97/100 14:10 Kryminalne gry odc. 12/16 14:40 Jestem Jaki Jestem odc. 15/16 15:40 Kreskówki 1 odc. 6/6 15:50 Kreskówki 2 odc. 2/6 16:00 Kreskówki 3 odc. 3/9 16:10 Kreskówki odc. 7/8 16:15 Świat według... odc. 17/100 16:45 Fakty odc. 889 17:00 Uwaga! - magazyn odc. 67/100 17:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy odc. 240 17:30 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej odc. 43/47 18:10 Rozmowy w toku odc. 404 19:00 Fakty odc. 2546 19:30 Sport odc. 2546 19:40 Pogoda odc. 2546 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn odc. 821 20:05 Na Wspólnej odc. 236 20:35 Jak łyse konie odc. 1/14 21:35 Jarmark Europa odc. 13/17 22:05 Kryminalne gry odc. 13/16 22:35 Karambol odc. 8/13 23:05 Nie do wiary odc. 112 23:35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy odc. 240 00:05 Rozmowy w toku odc. 404 00:55 Jarmark Europa odc. 13/17 01:20 Miasto kobiet odc. 97/100 02:50 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy odc. 240 03:15 Fakty odc. 2546 03:40 Pogoda odc. 2546 03:45 De Lux odc. 27/56 04:15 Siłacze odc. 21 EUROSPORT 08:30 Puchar Świata w Val d'Isere - narciarstwo alpejskie 09:30 Puchar Świata w Engelbergu - skoki narciarskie 11:00 Puchar Świata w Östersund - biathlon 11:45 Puchar Świata w Östersund - biegi narciarskie 12:15 Puchar Świata w Engelbergu - skoki narciarskie 13:45 Watts (1) - magazyn sportowy 14:15 Puchar UEFA - piłka nożna 16:00 Puchar Świata w Engelbergu - skoki narciarskie 17:15 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 18:15 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 18:45 Kyushu Basho - Japonia 19:45 Gala FIFA - piłka nożna 21:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 22:00 Skoki pokazowe w Londynie - jeździectwo 23:30 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 00:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 01:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu EXTREME SPORTS 05:30 Wodne sporty 06:00 Hardkorowcy (3) - sporty ekstremalne 07:00 Fusion TV (28) - sporty ekstremalne 08:00 Cactus Garden (19) - sporty ekstremalne 08:30 Tek II - sporty ekstremalne 09:00 Ekstremalne dziewczyny (4) - surfing 09:30 Betonowa fala (8) - sporty ekstremalne 10:00 Monster Mastership Sk8 2004 - sporty ekstremalne 11:00 Gumball 3000 (1) - sporty ekstremalne 11:30 Gumball 3000 (2) - sporty ekstremalne 12:00 Gravity Games 2003 (1) - sporty ekstremalne 13:00 Wakestock 2004 - sporty ekstremalne 13:30 The Battle 2004 - sporty ekstremalne 14:00 Betonowa fala (9) - sporty ekstremalne 14:30 Poradnik Rowerzysty (3) - sporty ekstremalne 15:00 Jazda bez granic (10) - sporty ekstremalne 15:30 Cactus Garden (19) - sporty ekstremalne 16:00 Winter X Games VII (1) - sporty ekstremalne 16:30 Winter X Games VII (4) - sporty ekstremalne 17:00 Tek II - sporty ekstremalne 17:30 Ekspozycja (9) - sporty ekstremalne 18:00 Cactus Garden (20) - sporty ekstremalne 18:30 Telewizja buntowników 19:00 Narciarskie szaleństwo - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Poradnik Rowerzysty (3) - sporty ekstremalne 20:30 Jazda bez granic (11) - sporty ekstremalne 21:00 Gumball 3000 (1) - sporty ekstremalne 21:30 Gumball 3000 (2) - sporty ekstremalne 22:00 Gravity Games 2003 (1) - sporty ekstremalne 23:00 Narciarskie szaleństwo - magazyn sportowy 00:00 Trudny teren (25) - sporty ekstremalne 00:30 Śnieżne sporty 01:00 Wodne sporty 01:30 Trudny teren - sporty ekstremalne 02:00 Śnieżne sporty 02:30 Wodne sporty 03:00 Trudny teren (25) - sporty ekstremalne 03:30 Śnieżne sporty 04:00 Wodne sporty 04:30 Trudny teren - sporty ekstremalne 05:00 Śnieżne sporty POLSAT SPORT 06:00 FC Twente Enschede - NAC Breda - piłka nożna 08:00 ADO Den Haag - Feyenoord Rotterdam - piłka nożna 09:50 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów - magazyn piłkarski 10:20 2x45 - magazyn piłkarski 11:50 Mistrzostwa Europy kobiet - piłka ręczna 13:35 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 14:00 NEC Nijmegen - SC Heerenveen - piłka nożna 15:50 Mistrzostwa Europy kobiet - piłka ręczna 17:35 Punkt, set, mecz - podsumowanie rundy jesiennej 18:30 Bundesliga - podsumowanie rundy jesiennej - magazyn piłkarski 19:30 Magazyn ligi holenderskiej - piłka nożna 20:00 Chalkidona FC - Panathinaikos Ateny - piłka nożna 21:50 AEK Ateny - OFI Kreta - piłka nożna 23:40 Piłkarska gala tygodnika "Piłka nożna" - transmisja ALE KINO 08:00 Podkowa 08:10 Godzina za godziną - film obyczajowy Polska 1974 09:40 Uniesie nas wiatr - film obyczajowy Iran/Francja 1999 11:40 Abbas Kiarostami - Lekcja kina - film dokumentalny Francja 2002 12:35 Wymiana 12:50 Pan na zamku - dramat Francja 1989 14:20 Poza prawem - komedia USA 1986 16:05 Rzeczy bez znaczenia 16:15 Marius i Jeannette - komedia Francja 1997 18:00 Chorus Line - musical USA 1985 20:00 Rozdarta kurtyna - film sensacyjny USA 1966 22:10 Lolita - dramat USA/Francja 1997 00:25 Która tam godzina? - film obyczajowy Francja/Tajwan 2001 02:20 Niemcy rok 00